Mercy's brothel
by Altos123
Summary: When Doctor Angela Ziegler is without funds for her research, she must find other ways in funding her research into human preservation, what will she do? Rated M for smut (duh it's a brothel) Image and character property to blizzard and other companies.
1. Chapter 1

Angela Ziegler aka Mercy is a healer for Overwatch. Although her days outside of Overwatch were mostly spent helping around hospitals and making home calls, this would not pay her way through the world. When she was losing funding from the government, she had originally been trying to make powerful combat stimulants. Once she had a job back at Overwatch, she had to make more money, but it was not in medicine, but in services. In her first month, trying to run a private brothel worked. It had also attracted many of the other female counterparts of Overwatch to join, each earning their own money and gifts.

Angela wrote in her ledger her flow of income and expenses. It was going great. She had almost adopted all her girls as a family. She heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in," The doorknob turned and a bright bubbly Tracer rushed in and sat on the chair opposite her. Mercy smiled at Lena. She was one of the first people to join the brothel and had always been the most asked for. "What can I do for you Miss Oxton?"

"Well, I've got a lovely gal here for you. She says she want to be part of the brothel, and I reckon she has what it takes, but I'll leave that to you," Tracer stood up and walked to the door, looking out and ushering someone in. A short girl wearing a thick blue jacket with a pin at the top of her hair walked in. The ground beneath her feet grew cold with each step until she sat down in the seat, and Tracer zoomed off, closing the door.

"Hello miss...?" Mercy looked deep into her eyes as the girl realized she was being talked to and shook her head.

"M-miss Mei-Ling Zhou. I ummm...wanted to know if I could..." She twiddled her thumbs and bonked her own head. "No, too forward. I um...was wanting to know if I would be able to offer my ummm..." Her cheeks became red with embarrassment "M-my services," Mercy looked at the girl and pulled up a file on her.

"Hmmm climatologist...serving at watchpoint Antarctica. Hmmm what would a girl like you want to work here for," Mei looked down and sighed.

"Well you see miss Angela, I am kind of in need of some funding. My research isn't cheap. My government does not want to offer me any funds for it, so I knew I would have to make them myself," Mei puffed out her chest in hopes to show Mercy her spirit.

"Well, you know I was once in your situation, so I decided to start a brothel. Why is it that you want to come here though? I know many others who have done other things. Zarya has gone into the building industry, helping build things all around the world, so tell me, why a brothel?" Mei thought on the words and then sat up.

"Well, I have not been trained in any sexual behaviour as such, and I am very small, but I know that I could be of help to you, so please give me a chance," Mercy smiled and stood up.

"Well, I do admire your spirit and reasons, so I'll hire you," Mei smiled and held her hands together. "If you can pleasure me," Mei nodded. Mercy walked to the door and closed it, locking it and sitting on the edge of the table just in front of Mei.

"Well, Miss Angela."

"Please, call me either Mercy, or mistress," Mercy bit her lip and looked at Mei, sending a chill down her spine.

"Well ummmm, Mistress, I was given a test run with Tracer, she taught me some basic things, and some things about you," Mercy smiled and pointed a finger at Mei, ushering her closer. Mei stood up and leaned close, her face being pulled in by Mercy. The kiss so soft and cold, sending a chill between them. Mercy wrapped her legs around the girl, pulling her closer. The two separated as Mercy began unzipping her uniform. Mei held her hand and continued unzipping along the front, kissing along the pale skin, following the zipper. A small moan escaped from Mercy's lips as she felt her body shudder. Mei slid the uniform off her body, leaving the bottom half on. Mei held Mercy's neck and pulled her into another kiss, running her tongue along her partners lips. Mei slid her tongue into her mouth, fighting over space in her mouth the pair pulling away for air.

"I must say. Tracer is very good at teaching. What else has she taught you?" Mei leaned in and kissed her neck, gently sucking on the skin. A moan of pleasure escaped Mercy's lips again. Mei smiled and kissed along her neck, collar bone and in between her breasts. Giggles escaped Mercy as she then moaned, feeling Mei latch onto her breast and suckle on the nipple, using her free hand to play with the other breast. Mercy held Mei's head, pulling her closer, wanting more of the pleasure.

"Well I see she did a fantastic j-uhhhh yes," Mercy moaned as she felt Mei gently nibble on Mercy's nipple. She pulled back and looked at the woman for approval, her erect nipples moving with every quickened breath she took.

"Well, I see you are up to the task of pleasing a woman, well almost. Have you been pleased yet, my dear?" Mei began to blush.

"No, mistress," Mercy smiled and leant forward kissing the girl before pushing her into the chair, sliding her hand along the pale girls jacket and parting it open to reveal a teal coloured bra.

"Well, in this place my dear, you won't ever need this," Mercy masterfully reached behind Mei's back and undid her bra, pulling it out and throwing it across the room. Mei gasped as Mercy placed both her hands onto her breasts and began moving them, stimulating her chest area. Mercy leaned forward and began sucking on one of her nipples, gently bitting on to it. Mei moaned as her body was flooded with pleasure. She held Mercy's head and arched her back as she came. Mercy grinned and knew she had won.

"Well, I guess you liked that after all," She looked deep into Mei's eyes, sitting back on the table and sliding off the rest of her clothes. Mei knew what she was asking for and moved the chair forward, kissing along Mercy's leg. A cute giggle escaped from her lips which turned into soft sensual moans as she felt Mei's cold tongue, lick along her vagina. It was cold, but it was so good. She pulled Mei closer. The girl began eating the woman out, licking along the women's entrance and stimulating her clit. Mercy began to shudder as she came.

"My mmmm, that was good. You are very good," Mei smiled and looked at Mercy. Mercy pulled the woman into a hug and relaxed on the table.

"Tomorrow will be a hard challenge for you, but I know you can do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Mei fluttered her eyes open as the morning sun hit her face. It felt very warm and unfamiliar. As she tried to move, she felt a warm body clinging her. One of her new best friends, Tracer, was clinging to the chubby girl for warmth. Mei nuzzled Tracer's neck and smiled, drifting back off to sleep. She heard a yawn escape Tracer's lips and woke up looking at the head on her neck.

"Comfy there, love?" Mei nodded, which made Tracer giggle and pull Mei closer. "Old doc said you did a good job. I reckon you will have many returned guests," Tracer pulled away from Mei, much to her displeasure. Mercy stretched. Her small figure showed a lot of her other assets. Her breasts, although small and perky, complimented her body type immensely. Mei spun around on the bed and smacked Tracer's ass, Tracer moaning and giggling.

"It's alright, love," Tracer leaned closer and kissed Mei on the lips, the two holding each other's embrace for a few seconds. "We will have all the fun in the world later. So cute..." Mei looked down and blushed. Noticing her naked body, she began to cover it up but stopped as present company was something she was comfortable with. She looked around and saw her clothes in a dry cleaning bag. She smiled as she stood up and stretched, helping Tracer with her.

After the pair had finished breakfast and put on their respective clothes, Tracer checked her phone, smiling and hugging Mei who was taken by surprise but hugged back.

"Well, I'll be back later love. I've got an important mission, of sorts. Have fun. I hope you get Genji today. He's really nice. He was my first time, but he was very gentle. I hope he will be for your sake," Tracer gave a quick wave and then disappeared, leaving Mei with her thoughts. She will have a day with a man. She had never really ever thought about men, but she guessed it was going to be her top priority. She pulled on her ugg boots and walked out of the room.

Mei opened the door and looked in wonder at the house's interior design. It had a red and gold wall with floral patterns chasing along the walls and doors. The lights shone a soft red, and a dark red carpet rolled out on the floor. She looked ahead to see Mercy walking toward her. Mei stood up straight and smiled. Mercy pulled her into a hug. Mei smiled and hugged back.

"How did you sleep my dear? I hope Tracer wasn't too restless for you," Mei cocked her head to the side in a mild confusion.

"I'm sorry. She was fast asleep, even when I woke slept like a log though, but who knows?" Mei remembered the incident with Tracer and her "chronal dissociation". Not being able to hold a place in the world for months can really scare people. "Maybe I helped her? I would like to think so."

"Let's hope so. She is very glad to have you around. Maybe that's why. We shall see, so my dear, I am to teach you how to service a man. Most of our customers are male. I have a small but still large waiting list for you, but you have never had sex before?" Mei shook her head from side to side, her cheeks becoming red. "Well, I do have someone who is skilled in helping you. He may be mostly robot, but he has what is needed when it counts."

"What do you mean?" Mercy smiled a pointed a finger out, gently poking her head, her chest and then her stomach.

"He's a smart man with a human brain, a heart to show his dedication and a nice sizeable cock," Mei blushed again and smiled at Mercy.

"So when do I start, mistress?" Mercy smiled and ushered her down the hall to a door with her name on it. Mei smiled and giggled lightly at the frosted blue colour with the little penguin stickers around the door. Mercy opened it and Mei's eyes shot open at the sight. The walls were covered in expensive equipment. Mei ran in and looked at everything, especially the amount of arctic preservation instruments around the rooms. Mei stopped and looked at Mercy sadly. "So ummm... do I have to pay for these first, and then I can send money to my friends?" Mercy put a reassuring hand on her and smiled.

"My dear, these have all been sent to your friends. This simple idea has got so much money. You think you're the first to come to me for help?" Mei was confused but continued to listen. "Zarya, the Russian, was running a construction business and was going up in smoke, so I leant her some money for helping me build an actual place to do business myself. Pharah sends all her money from here to build hospitals around the world and charities. Miss Hana Song sends her money to schools to make gaming an official sport around the world. We also employ male workers. Ladies sometimes need a good relaxing shag," Mei giggled and sat on her bed. "Mister Lucio Santos supplies us with relaxing music for sex, also using the money to go on tours. Jesse McCree, mainly a nice looking man, does pay his way around here and also working. The point is, I am open to those who are not only allies, but my friends. I am able and willing to help."

Mei's thoughts jumped around as she pondered if she made the right choice. She smiled and looked at Mercy, who had a slight worried look on her face.

"Sorry mistress. Just reminding myself that I did do the right thing," Mercy nodded and stood up. She ran her feet along the carpet, her face filled with a pleasured smile.

"Mei, I suggest take off your shoes. This carpet is really nice," Mei slowly took off her ugg boots and stood on the ground, smiling at the feeling on her feet. Mei smiled at the soft carpet running between her toes. She wiggled her toes, giggling slightly, "Now, I reckon you won't be needing those boots of yours any time soon, and no, you won't be using your room for pleasing men. This is your free space. You may do whatever you wish to do with it, so, shall we?" Mercy outstretched a hand and pulled Mei from the bed, the two walking out of the hall.

Mei looked around at the foyer of the building. The once quiet area was filled with sex and food. There were many un-known faces around them. The few she knew were a strange sight to see, but she took it as the natural order. She noticed Mercy far ahead of her and chased after her. The pair stopped at a room with a sign on it saying, "check-ups".

"I will be back shortly. I have to make sure Genji Is up to the challenge," Mei nodded and sat on the bench next to the room. She smiled and looked around at the many people walking around, servicing them and others being escorted to rooms. Her attention turned as she noticed Tracer and someone else walk into a room together. Mei smiled and gave a small wave toward Tracer who waved back and jumped into the room.

"Mei," Mei turned around, slightly startled and sighed looking at Mercy. "Genji is alright. Let's go," She leaned back and walked to a door down the hall. Genji followed behind Mercy. Mei followed behind and looked over Genji's body, his tall figure bringing out his robotic body. She smiled thinking of his cock. She looked as the group entered the room. Mei entered and closed the door. Mei looked around the red lighted room with many beds and couches around.

"Mei, Genji and I will be helping you with servicing a man," Mei nodded and Genji bowed setting aside his blades to the side of the room. Mercy moved to Genji and began rubbing his crotch while unzipping her dress. Mei took the initiative and started undressing herself, sliding her clothes onto the table and helping Mercy. Genji moaned softly and began breathing heavily through his mask. Mercy slid Genji's crotch guard, his cock flopping out. Mercy kneeled and smiled.

"Now Mei, come here," Mei walked and kneeled down in front of Genji. Mercy pulled away and slid the rest of her dress off. Mei looked at it and licked around the tip, her cold tongue sending shivers down Genji's back. He leaned back on the wall as she licks around his tip, his cock hardening. Mercy looked back and smiled at her progress. She kneeled down and grabbed one of Mei's hands. "Men love it when you stroke them at the same time," Mei nodded and sucked on his tip and began running her hand along his shaft, moving her hand fast and gripping softly. Genji leaned his head back and moaned as she took some of his shaft into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth along his shaft, using her hand to stroke the rest of his cock. She began making progress until she felt a tongue along her pussy and moaned along his cock. She moved her head along his shaft faster, moaning as Mercy's tongue slid into her pussy, licking around her inner walls. Mei moaned and began grazing her teeth along Genji's shaft, moaning onto his cock. She sighed happily as she felt her body moving along Mercy's tongue. She moved her head faster until she felt a warm liquid flood her mouth and throat, holding her head as more fluids came out. He let go as she swallowed and took a large breath, moaning louder as she felt Mercy's tongue sliding in and out of her pussy. She arched her back and orgasmed again, sighing happily.

"Master Genji, did I do well?" Genji gave a quick nod, his breathing still erratic. Mercy smiled and pulled away from Mei and stood up.

"Good job, Mei. Now, Genji will be taking it to the next part. This may hurt a little though," Mei gulped and nodded, sighing and preparing herself. Genji held out his hand. Mei took it and felt the warm of his hand.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Mei smiled at Genji's words and nodded. Mei looked at Mercy, who whispered to her.

"Lay on your back. It will feel much nicer," Mei nodded and laid on her back, snuggling into the bed and putting the pillow behind her head. Genji climbed onto the bed and rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance. Mei moaned and shuddered as she smiled at him, and nodded. She felt his cock push into her tight walls slowly, pushing further inside her. Genji stopped and waited for a response.

"P-please, do it," Genji nodded and pushed through her hymen. Mei gasped slightly, feeling her mind click in. Feeling very little pain, she smiled and relaxed, looking down at Genji who had his entire length inside her. He began rocking his hips. Mei moaned, feeling his member slide in and out of her pussy. Feeling his cock pushing further inside her, she moaned and arched her back as his cock began stimulating her g-spot. He moaned with each thrust, slapping against her entrance with every thrust. Mei moaned and orgasmed again, her inner walls tightening around his cock. His cock pushed harder, and he groaned with each thrust. He moaned and thrusted faster. Mei moaned and pulled Genji down. She moaned again as she heard him grunt and began thrusting slower but harder. Feeling a hot liquid shoot into her, she orgasmed again and moaned.

"Oh yes," Genji's breathing became normal as he slowly pulled out and sighed, sitting up. Mercy walked over to Mei and slid two fingers inside of Mei, moaning and sighing as she pulled her fingers out. Mercy licked her fingers and smiled.

"Mmmm, good job, Mei. You have done well. Now, I will show you another way to please a man," Mercy climbed onto the bed and sat on Mei's crotch. "When you sit on his cock, rock your hips slowly, moving his cock around your insides. When he moans, start doing this," Mercy began bouncing along her crotch, both their pussies rubbing together. Mercy stopped and smiled, "Like that," Mercy climbed off and helped Genji slide onto his back. Mei climbed over to Genji and slid his cock into her pussy, moaning and sitting down on his crotch. Mei began rocking her hips, his cock moving around inside her, his breathing quickening as she rocked faster. She began bouncing along his cock, his cock ejaculating inside her. Her body shivered as she began to bounce faster, her insides tightening around his cock. Mei held onto his chest and bounced harder, slamming down onto his cock, cumming hard as she feels another blow of semen shoot inside her. Mei sighed happily as some of his cum flowed out of her pussy. She slid off his cock and laid back, sighing happily. Mercy walked over and kissed Mei, the two holding each other's embrace.

Mei woke up to her find herself in the same room, Genji asleep along a bed and Mercy reading a note pad. Mei checked herself and noticed she had been cleaned. She stood up. Mercy turned around and smiled at her.

"You did great. I have to go now. Rest well," Mercy leaned over and kissed Mei's cheek and left the room. Mei sat on the chair and smiled.


	3. I AM WRITING MORE, BUT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys, thanks for all the support over the past few months, after a lot of time thinking about my future of writing and other things i have decided to continue writing as a valid form for myself, i wish to let you know that i will be continuing some more of my fics as well as writing a story of my own, called, "How to kill a god: badly" about a servant of hades who has to work in the real world.**

 **Other than that I will list the things i have planned**

 **mercy's brothel: I find people enjoyed it enough for me to continue writing but i was not sure how to continue it at first, but i think writing two chapters and uploading them as one file will make people happy the most  
short story collection: i will be writing two more and maybe making another fic for my smut filled ones, this is just for one shot ideas i have no need for continuing.  
Emerald Qrow: I might be continuing this as it is an odd ship, i hope that people who do like it find it interesting and not to strange.  
Summer of Ravens: like all good things, they must come to an end, i will not be killing them but have them in their own version of riding off into the sun set in hopes that other people see this ship as something to go on, and also it's cute and silly, might write a spin off about the grand kids make it more child friendly.  
shades of red: I NEED TO KEEP GOING nuff said.**

 **I hope this list helps as once i finish writing this i will continue my writings in hope for more entertainment.  
Sincerely, Altos123 **


End file.
